Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules
is the ninteenth episode of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It is the debut of Buster Hercules, the combination of BC-04 and SJ-05. Plot With J.'s presence as a member of the Go-Busters, Nick starts to feel that he is not good enough as he does not have a specialty like his fellow BuddyRoids. On his time out in the city, Enter and SpannerRoid capture him. Synopsis After giving Beet J. Stag an Enetron Can to his specifications, the BuddyRoids feel the oddball does not know who they are. But Jay identifies each of them before offending Cheeda Nick by calling him "that bike guy" and takes the can back. Wanting to make himself more useful like Jay, Nick trains himself before being found by Gorisaki Banana and confides in him that Jay's words made him realize he wants to find his calling. After attempts to find his place in other fields, Nick tries karate in the Akigaya district and ends up meeting a group of children who remind him of how he trained Hiromu as a child. However, alerted of a Vaglass Megazord to appear in 4 hours and 20 minutes in the area, Nick encounters the Metaloid Spannerloid. Learning that Spannerloid intends to disassemble him, Nick is saved when Jay arrives for another Enetron Can before transforming into Stag Buster to fight the Metaloid. The Go-Busters arrive as they and Nick deal with the Buglers before they and Spannerloid outrun Stag Buster. Back at the Energy Management Center, after learning that Nick is trying to boost his own confidence, Hiromu tells his partner that he cannot work with him. While the Go-Busters go for the Metaloid, Nick wanders into Kajimoto district where he encounters Enter and Spannerloid just as the former reveals his goal is to take out the Buddyloids to cripple the Go-Busters. Nick is nearly shut down by the two before Hiromu arrives, followed by Yellow Buster and Blue Buster. Kicking a despairing Nick away, Hiromu reminds him of what he told him as a child to never hold back and believe in himself just as Masato and Jay arrive so the latter can assure him that he is a vital teammate. With Enter taking his leave, Nick is moved by everyone as he recharges before Spannerloid arrives with Buglers. Standing back from the fight, Nick watches the Go-Busters take out the Buglers while Red Buster and Beet Buster finish Spannerloid off. Soon after, Go-Buster Oh, the BC-04 Beetle, and the SJ-05 Stag Beetle are deployed to face the Spannerzord and a Type Delta Megazord. The fight goes bad for the Go-Busters until Nick suggests transferring their power to one point of on Go-Buster Oh to deliver the death blow. By that time, Go-Buster Beet and the SJ-05 Stag Beetle combine to form Buster Hercules, using its Hercules Crisis attack with Go-Buster Oh's Explosion Kick to destroy both enemy Megazords. Soon after being repaired, Nick starts up another karate session at the park and has Hiromu join in. However, Hiromu ruins the moment by saying that Nick's bike mode is vital for him to move around and he will not be good for him as a fighter. Cast * : **Hiromu Sakurada (child): * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: Songs *'OP': Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Kamen Rider Fourze episode 41, Club Collapse. *A catch-up talk of the first twenty episodes of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters was aired as part of the special event on TV Asahi. http://www.jefusion.com/2012/07/super-hero-max-2012-to-air-this-august.html DVD/Blu-ray releases Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Volume 5 features episodes 17-20: Mission 17: Its Name is Go-Buster Beet!, Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters In the Earth, Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Heracles and Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster!. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/go-bus.html Go-Busters DVD Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, DVD cover Go-Busters Blu-ray Vol 5.jpg|''Go-Busters'' Volume 5, Blu-ray cover See Also (story) References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢俺の合体！バスターヘラクレス｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢俺の合体！バスターヘラクレス｣ Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Sentai episodes